War
by GoldenFighter27
Summary: When Starfire comes back from a visit from Tamaran with shocking news that could put the whole team in danger, will the Titan's relationships survive? Will the Titans survive?


Please read and review :D I do not own Teen Titans, sadly

It was a normal day at Titans Tower when my world started to crumble. Changeling, Beast Boy had changed his name on his eighteenth birthday, was cuddled up with his girlfriend Raven, she had finally cracked and let him into her life. SInce they had been together Raven had started being overall nice. SHe even wore a white hood instead of a black one. Recently the Titans had started wearing more civilian clothing instead of uniforms since they were going on fewer missions, and Raven even wore dresses now. Cyborg was making a big dinner in the kitchen, Starfire was coming home from a trip to Tamaran tonight and we were all excited. I had just opened up the newspaper when there was a crashing sound as something fell through the window next to me. That something was Starfire, her hair was tangled and her skin was all cut up, not just from crashing through the window though, a large man who seemed to be a Tamaranean was holding a large sword and pointing it at Starfire. It seemed like all the Titans attacked at once, Cyborg shot his canon arm, Raven summoned a wave of dark magic, and Changeling charged as a Rhino.

I grabbed Starfire and rushed her to the Medical Room. "Starfire! Star! Kori? Please wake up!" I beg her as I set her down on a medical bed; I quickly hook up her IV and check her vitals. She's still alive but she's barely conscious. "Richard… It's gone." She cries quietly as she closes her eyes and sobs. "What's gone?" I ask worriedly as I clean her many wounds. "Tamaran…it's gone." She screams as her sobs rock her whole body. I drop the cotton ball I'm holding and stare at her. "How…Starfire what happened?" I try to ask but she has fallen unconscious.

After wrapping her wounds and cleaning her up a bit Raven and the team walk in, concern on their faces. "He's dead." Raven says solemnly looking at Star. "I don't think he's the last. Starfire said that Tamaran was gone. It takes more than one Tamaranean to…. Blow up a whole planet...if that's what happened." I say cautiously. Cyborg looks at me with a stony face. "I hyped up all the security and I think we should alert the League...especially if Tamaran is…gone." He says looking sadly at his 'little sister'. Everyone nods silently and Cyborg leaves to go make the call. I know Batman will be calling soon, but now I need to be with my Star. Garfield and Rachel sit on a couch in the corner, Gar holds Rachel while she cries. Even though we know she's fine, we still worry.

At some point I must fall asleep because when I wake up it's dark out and Raven and Changeling have left. My communicator beeps and I look to see that Batman has called five times already. I pick up and a roar erupts from him. "I've tried to reach you for hours! Why do you have a communicator if you never answer it?" He yells and I rub my temples. "Sorry, I was sleeping.." I say sheepishly. "Well I've been worried. I heard about Starfire and I thought maybe they, it, whatever came back and attacked you." Bruce grumbles and I chuckle. "You were concerned, how precious. We're fine, but Starfire's still out. When she wakes up and informs us about what happened I'll call you back, okay?" I say standing up and stretching. "Okay…be safe Dick." I hear him say before hanging up.

I watch Starfire's breathing for a while before laying on the bed next to her. I lie awake for a while, just watching her, because I know that something big is happening, and I know that none of us are safe. So I think about what might happen until I fall asleep.

I wake up to a silent room, except for a quiet sniffling coming from the girl next to me. "Starfire?" I say quietly, sitting up and turning her to look at me. Her eyes are a dull green and her skin is pale, for her at least. "Richard.." She says a small smile spreading on her face. She wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly. I kiss her forehead and stroke her red hair. "How long have you been awake?" I ask feeling bad for not being up when she needed me. "Only a minute or so." She reassures me and kisses me softly. "Are you okay?" I ask looking over her throughly. "I will be fine, I should shower though, then I will explain everything to the team." She says slowly standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

When she finally come out to the Ops room where everyone was lounging around everyone jumped up to greet her. Raven got their first by teleporting and the girls hugged until Rachel could barely breathe. Then Gar and Vic hugged her, each of them loved her like a sister. She came and sat down on the couch next to me and gave me a small kiss before turning to the others. "So, I guess you want to know what happened.." Starfire started as the room fell eerily silent. "When I landed on Tamaran I was immediately captured. A rebel group with alliances with the Citadel had taken over Tamaran, Galorfe..was..dead..and then intended to kill me, but they didn't know about my eye beams and I was able to escape." She said slowly letting it sink in. I knew it was hard for her to talk about this so I squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. "I'm so sorry Starfire." Cyborg said. Starfire smiled sadly and the whole team hugged.

Little did we know that soon nothing would be the same.


End file.
